gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Roosevelt
The Albany Roosevelt is a 1920s classic limousine featured in the Valentine's Day Massacre Special for Grand Theft Auto V. Design It is based on the custom 1928 Cadillac 341A Town Sedan owned by the infamous mobster Al Capone, along with elements from the Cadillac 341B. Unlike the real car, the Roosevelt has no suicide doors. The Newswire states that, similar to the real car, the Roosevelt is armored. The front grille sports the Albany logo and protects the radiator. Four lamps are closely installed together in front of the grille. Two are large main beams with metal mesh covers, the others are small fog lamps. In addition, two spotlights are mounted where mirrors would normally be. They are usable with the secondary headlight option. The hood has a chrome, cross-shaped trim and opens vertically to reveal a carbureted V12 engine coupled to a 5 speed transmission. Interior wise, it is unique, well detailed and appropriate for its era. It has two classically upholstered bench seats. The dashboard has multiple brass dials and a retro steering wheel. Moving on to the sides, two spare wheels are preserved in leather cases that are held with a pair of straps. Behind those are four small containers situated under the doors. There is a luggage bag at the rear instead of a regular trunk which has a retractable metal cover. Performance The Roosevelt drives smoothly, but is said to "handle like a boat." It is quite heavy, possibly owing to its thick armor. It can accelerate rather quickly for a car this old and can reach a top speed similar to the Duneloader. With its archaic suspension, spinning out is very likely at higher speeds. Lowering the suspension may help prevent this since it will reduce body roll. It is quite durable and proves capable when off-roading. Gallery Roosevelt-GTAV-front.jpg|A Roosevelt in GTA V (Rear quarter view). RooseveltPic-GTAO.jpg|The Roosevelt as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Roosevelt Front.jpg|Front view of the Roosevelt w/ red & black paintjob (Rear quarter view). Roosevelt Side.jpg|Side view of the Roosevelt w/ red & black paintjob. Roosevelt-GTAV-interior.jpg|The interior of the Roosevelt. Locations GTA V *Available in all three characters garages. GTA Online *It was available on Legendarymotorsport.net for $750,000 from Febuary 13, 2014 to March 2, 2014. However, saved ones were kept with the player after the event. Trivia *In terms of real life inspiration, the Roosevelt is the oldest car in the HD Universe, suceeded by the Z-Type, Tractor, Rat Loader, and Hotknife. *According to Rockstar, the Roosevelt is meant to come back (for limited time) in every Valentine's Day. **However, it will always be available in Single Player. *The car's name is a reference to Franklin D. Roosevelt, 32nd President of the United States who served from 1933 to until his death in 1945, who made use of the armored limousine confiscated from Al Capone for protection after the attack on Pearl Harbor, before he could have his own armored vehicle. **The fact that the car spawns in green in single player garages is also a reference to Al Capone's personal car, which was also painted green. **It is one of three cars to be named after a US President. The other two being the Washington and the Monroe, both of whom has served as the first and fifth Presidents respectively. **There is also a real life car brand called Roosevelt which resembles the Roosevelt in GTA V. *Much like the Granger (and police variants), players can hang off the side steps of the car and fire weapons such as assault rifles and LMGs which are not available for use in any vehicle other than helicopters. *The Roosevelt has a unique horn which sounds like a vintage car horn. *Exhaust fumes are expelled at the left side of the back of the car even though the entire exhaust system is missing. This is likely an oversight. *It has the same engine sound as the Voodoo. *The stock wheels are painted the same color as the car's primary color and have large drum brakes, which look black from the outside. Installing custom wheels will replace them with disc brakes. *The Roosevelt has no default radio station. It is set to Off. *Even though the real life counterpart has a V8, the Roosevelt includes a V12 engine. *The Roosevelt features the logo Albany puts on newer cars. This probably means that it was the original logo back in the 1920s, was replaced by the 1970s and brought back for the 2000s (assuming it wasn't simply an oversight). **Interestingly, the Alpha, another Albany vehicle, is branded with the old Albany logo. However, the Alpha is much newer than the Roosevelt by about 80 years. *Its name in the files is "btype," suggesting that it was meant to be a HD Universe rendition of the GTA 2 B-Type. *After the Roosevelt was made no longer purchasable on March 3, 2014 it was still possible to obtain the Roosevelt for free via a glitch however this was later patched, rendering it unobtainable in any way. Navigation it:Albany Roosevelt Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Hotrods